This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some kitchen and bath faucets include a “touchless” control system. These touchless control systems may use magnetic, capacitive, or optical sensors to detect an object, such as a user's hands, underneath a faucet spout and, in response, to open or close a solenoid operated valve, thereby pausing and resuming fluid flow. Upstream from the solenoid operated valve, with respect to a direction of fluid flow from a fluid source to the faucet spout, a mechanical valve is provided. Regardless of the opened or closed position of the solenoid operated valve, fluid will not flow from the faucet spout unless the mechanical valve is in an open position.
In some touchless control systems, an LED is provided at a base of the faucet. The LED indicates if the touchless control system is active or inactive. However, since the LED does not communicate with the mechanical valve, the manual valve can be closed while the LED is on. Hence, a user that sees the LED in an on state will wave his or her hands underneath the faucet spout to resume fluid flow. However, if the mechanical valve is in the closed position, no fluid will flow from the faucet spout. The misleading LED signal miscommunicates an operational state of the faucet to the user and inconveniences the user.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology that allows an electronic system to detect and communicate a position of the manual valve to the touchless control system.